Malkos
The First Unification War The World of Malkos had long been home to two races; men and gods. In the first era six kingdoms existed, Swadia, Grenlock, Rhodoks, Gathurnak, Saracens, and Khudanas. It was in this state that society lived until the rising of Had'Vala the first, the king who would come to conquer the known world. Each nation worshipped their own gods, all real and physical, as a result of the highly intelligent animals that had evolved on Malkos. It was due to this that in dire straits each kingdom could call upon their Gods to protect them, which they did. This forced them into an un-winnable war, which resulted in the technological and cultural stagnation of the planet. The first unification war took place over 40 years, when Grenalock allied itself with the Rhodoks, a people that worshipped the first animals to physically walk the earth. It was this alliance that allowed them to war against the Saracens, a war which would last a measly two years. However it was during this war that Swadia took the opportunity to attack the Rhodoks, costing the combined forces their campaign. While the spoils of the Saracen empire was dived up between them, the towns and farms which made to kingdom its money were constantly under threat. While the Rhodoks were at home during a siege, the Glasnic people were used to a nomadic living, and this put them under great stress during the war. To help them, a pact was made, the Rhodoks would provide defence for the towns and castles of the Glasnic people, and in turn the Glasnics would wage the offensive. This worked supremely as the Swadians were hoping for in-fighting to break out, and soon their slaver empire crumbled under the combined force in another two years. They thought themselves the mightiest empire on the planet. They were wrong. In thus time the kingdom of Gathurnak corrupted and controlled the Khudanites by spreading their will through trade. Of all the gods, the Gathurnaks were the most insidious and alien in both power and worship. Communing with beings still living within the ocean, they grew to have minds devoid of humanity, and their powers allowed them to control their fellow man like puppets. Spreading cults around the trade empire, soon a civil war was begun, which in turn crippled the economy of Malkos until it was over. Having been supported by a foreign empire they soon took over with little resistance from the military. This was because the Lords were too worried to commit all their forces to defend the nation as they were waiting from an attack by the new alliance. It never came. Instead they would fall, leaving Gathurnak to plunder from the spoils of the richest empire, and in turn grow to massive power. While war was not attempted against the empire while their economies were repairing, Gathurnak began to convert fiefs to their cause with trade. When the first of these cults were discovered the alliance was forced to cut all trade even as its economy was still recovering from the civil war. Having to quickly mobilize an army Had'Vala the First and King Regas were quick to war, though soon they were beset by the enemy. In these wars nobleman would move through their lands, recruiting and gathering supplies as they went. However instead the Lords which composed the armies found poisoned food and water, ambushed by bandits, and a scarcity of recruits. This resulted in the normally massive army of the alliance being weakened to where the relatively weaker army of Gathurnak could hold them off. In response the pair did what many would consider to be simply mad. They took war to the enemies gods. Normally in wars such as these the Gods would be captured and then sold for a ransom. However they instead took a naval force and hunted them, while their ground armies perished. Though it would decimate their armies, ruin their alliance, and be claimed by many as heresy, they would hunt them to extinction. Without their powers allowing them to control the populace, the people rebelled against them, and they crumbled. Taking a total of six years the war would cost the alliance its fiefs which were lost to the anti-cult raids which took place, in turn confining the population to cities. For a time the world saw peace, trade flourished, and slowly the ravages done to its people and its land would be healed. Then the Rhodoks and Glasnic people went to war, an eventuality that both sides realized long ago. What followed was a war that would take triple the time to come to an end, and even though the Glasnics won, they surely lost more. The Rhodoks were a people of iron will and iron defences, they won through simply sitting behind their defences. When combined with all their people being located behind their city walls, made for an impossible defence, even to the siege breaking skills of the Glasnics. 30 years this war would last, rivers poisoned, forests burnt, swamps and floodplains drained. Armies would coat the ground in steel and blood, as lifelong brothers in arms killed each other like sheep. It is quoted, by a Glasnic commander as "A war without an enemy. Only murder can describe what we have done, and only death can ever redeem our sins." It ended in a ford and with an agreement. Had'Vala and Regas declared that after all those years, in that murderous and horrific war, that no more blood would be spilt. The armies of both could not intervene and neither was permitted to see the duel take place. However at the end of the day, when sunset just began, Had'Vala the First returned to the armies. Cradled in his arms was his greatest enemy and greatest friend, and he could not see either army, but for the misery of it all. The world would see peace under the Had'Vala bloodline up until 1191. The Malkos-Pirate War 1191-1201 It was on his eighteenth birthday that Had'Vala would face his first true test of combat. Being a Glasnic his people were born with what they called 'The Gods Gift', a mixture of mostly biology and minor magic, Chronoiterum. Pirates came to this world while it was in a primitive era, much like the 1840's, except it was their crucial use of their genetic ability which allowed them to go further. The pirates merely cloaked and captured a native Glasnic, originally to see if they were capable slaves. Instead they discovered the Glasnics inherit abilities and thus contacted major black market companies in the slave trade. It was only when the first sheathed ships were discovered in large masses, floating outside the planets atmosphere on an orbital station, that the war begun. Being the leader of the Ether Riders, he would go into the clouds to spy upon and spot the pirates. After witnessing an abduction he hid himself before he could be taken by the pirates, and began to mobilize his forces, engaging in a few unimportant skirmishes. With the ability to produce lasers now gained form these skirmishes he had his men sneak up on a pirate ship, quickly overwhelming them before they could call alarm. Once he hid the ship, he would continue to do this until the pirate fleet began noticing these disappearances. Because they were loosely aligned no one cared about five or six missing ships. However these missing ships soon turned out to have at least 40 Warriors on-board the ship, and when they uncloaked these warriors boarded the pirate ships. While the fleet was composed of hundreds, suddenly having rouge killers decimate 50 or more ship from a relatively peaceful planet spooked most of the pirates away. After re-producing them, Malkos became a hotbed of science as the ships were broken down for their technology. While magic was still prevalent those who lacked a strong enough connection to the Gods could now have a place in high society, and could even function in the military. However during this time the pirates kept coming, not in the massive fleets as before, but of a more insidious nature. Unlike before they came to the planet in order not to capture slaves, but to capture the Gods. Buyers in some sections of Wild Space were vyeing to control them, for magical creatures were rare enough, but they reproduced as a normal species which made them comparably plentiful. With crack teams of plasma wielding shielded units in femtoengineered exosuits they would sedate the Gods, and then drag them away from the planet on massive barge ships. Any humans on-board them were simply extra cash on the slave market. In response Had'Vala engaged in a crusade, and mobilized his people to combat the threat. In the olden days great suits of stitched animal skins could be revitalized to heal and bind during battle, making a lord almost invincible. However with science behind them Had'Vala needed a new form of protection. Bio-armour. Forged from the very material of one's body these suits of armour were designed to cope with the enemies advanced weaponry, and instead of simply enhancing the physical attributes of someone they permanently improved them. However these suits of armour had their true strength lie in the fact that they were compatible with the Gods Gift, and as such enhanced the users magical ability. It was with these suits that Had'Vala and his Ether Riders were able to fight of the pirates at long last, from when they first discovered the world 20 years ago. The Second Unification War(1237-1243) The Second Unification War(2 Weeks) The Malkos Border Incident(1 day)